la sonrisa de Draco
by Me Maalfoy
Summary: ELLA AMABA SU SONRISAA...


L A S O N R I S A D E D R A C O

ONE-SHOT

Draco podía hacerme sentir delirantemente feliz o enloquecida de ira, más rápido que cualquiera que yo hubiera conocido jamás, y cuando me sonreiá, todo lo demás desaparecia y no podía evitar responder con una sonrisa en mi rostro. El tenía un millón de sonrisas, pero habpia una en particular que podía escuchar incluso por teléfono aunque estuvieramos a km de distancia. Era juguetona y perspicaz, cínica y sincera, reservada y confiada, y otras miles de cosas igualmente paradojicas, todo al mismo tiempo. Esa sonrisa me hacía reir cuando estaba resentida, perdonarlo cuando estaba enojada, y creerle aunque sabía que estaba mintiendo. Esa sonrisa gizo que me enamorara de él: y eso era lo último que yo hubiera querido hacer.

Cuando él estaba enojado u ofendido o pensatico o escuchando, su rostro era como de piedra. Sin embargo, cuando sonreía era como si yo pudiera ver directamente hasta su alma, y cuando lo hacía sonreir, me sentía maravillosa por dentro y por fuera.

Draco fue el primer chico que ame de verdad. En ocasiones cuando me abrazaba y yo descansaba mi cabeza sobre sus anchos hombros, sentia que él podía escuchar mis más profundos y ocultos pensamientos. Sabía como decir las cosas en la forma precisa en que yo necesitaba escucharlas. Podía tocar mi rostro y mirarme a los ojos y decirme que me amaba con tanta ternura que yo no podíahacer otra cosa que creerle.

Él tomo el control de mis pensamientos desde la primera vez que nos tocamos. Yo intentaba concentrarme en la escuela, mi familia o en otras amistades, pero no servía de nada. Me decía a mi misma, una y otra vez que el no era el tipo de chico que yo necesitaba en mi vida, pero cada día que pasaba lo necesitaba más y más.

Me sentía sin control, asustada y emocionada. Por las noches me quedaba dormida pensando en sus besos y despertaba por la mañana con sus suaves y mágicas palabras sonando en mis oídos. En ocasiones me estremecia con sólo estar cerca de él. Entonces, él me rodeaba con sus brazos y volvía a sentirme tranquila y segura.

Mis instintos estaban en un conflicto constante. _Confia en él, no confies. Bésalo, no lo beses. Llámalo. No lo llames. Dile como te sientes. No, eso podría alejarlo._ Después me preguntaba si eso no sería lo mejor que pudiera pasar.

Si él se sintio asustado o inseguto , solo pude notarlo una o dos veces. Al igual que sus demás emociones, nunca pude distinguir mucho que tanto era una actuación para hacerme sentir bien o que realmente era lo que en realidad sentía. Me fascinaba. Yo observaba sus ojos verdes y me preguntaba si él tendría alguna idea de cuánto control tenía sobre mi. Si lo sabía, nunca me lo demostro.

Entonces, un dío todo empezó a derrumbarse a mi alrededor. Él se habia ido y, en medio del dolor, me preguntaba si en verdad me había amado. Yo tenía demasiadas preguntas, y muchas cosas que decirle. Era como si el despertador hubiera sonado demasiado temprano y mi sueño hubiera desaparecido. Él se había ido, y lo único que me quedaba de todo lo que habíamos compartido eran algunas caras y unos recuerdos de los que me sentía demasiado orgullosa como para hablar extensamente de ellos. Mi corazón lloraba por él, pero mi mente me advertía que debía seguir adelante. Y, al final, fue lo que hice.

Aprendí mas de Draco que de ningún otro hombre, con la unica exepción de mi padre. Cuando, finalmente, pasó el tiempo y me llego la fotaleza, me vi obligada a tomarlo como experiencia y a seguir delante sin él. El tiempo ha pasado, la vida continúa y cada vez pienso menos en él.  
pero algunas veces mi mente pierde el rumbo yme regreso a los sueños de mi primer amor, y las imagenes de su sonrisa me persiguen. Amaba su sonrisa.

$&#$&#$&#$&#$&#$&#$&#$&#$&#$&#$&#$&#

hooolla! Este es un one-shot, pequeñito. Espero que les haya gustado y también espero ansiosa sus reviews, por fis. Creo que tenía un momento de melancolía cuando lo escribi, ya ni sé. Me estoy volviendo loca, je je je.

Por faz, no olviden dejar su review, se los agradezco de todo corazón por tomarse tiempo en leerlo, y ya que andan por aquí pueden escribirme un review.

Besos a todas, Con cariño… Me Theron.


End file.
